Breaker Jei
by Shangri-La
Summary: Farfarello has risen from his grave for a different sort of mission, and to break the heart of Weiss, he'll make everyone that stands in his way suffer - old comrades and enemies alike.


*sighs* I finished up You See Past My Scars, so I had to start a new Weiss Kruez fanfic. This here will soon be the product of my listening to too much music and reading too many urban legends. ^.^;; This chapter was written while in a slightly depressed state (though it's not too depressing) and while listening to some lullaby-like Japanese song.  
  
Creepy.  
  
Oh, and I own NOTHING. There, that was my disclaimer - did you see it? Yeah, yeah, I know, blink and you miss it.  
  
~*~ *~*~  
  
"She is the heart of Weiss."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Aye. A sister to one, lover ta another, friend ta the other two."  
  
"I want you to break her."  
  
"Aye, break her I will. It won' take much. They've started the job already."  
  
~~~~~  
  
She waited for hours for him to come home. Her brother told her it was a lost cause. "No," she said firmly, "it's only a matter of time."  
  
"You've changed, Aya. You are far too lenient. He walks all over you."  
  
Aya-chan knew her brother did not like her boyfriend, and she knew that he would never see anything good in the other man. But she saw what others could not, and she knew he was coming home and that he would not stay angry forever.  
  
But it came to be midnight and her eyes tired of staring out into the rainy darkness, waiting for that tall, slim figure in a trench coat to appear from the night, but his visage never broke through the mist. The young woman turned from the window and tucked her dark hair between her ears and felt hot tears prick her eyes.  
  
Slowly, she made her way to the back of the flower shop - it seemed so eerie in the dark. The roses looked dead, and the carnations appeared too ruffled, as if they were being crushed together by some unseen force. Trying not to think about it too much, she walked among the shadows, her pale face was round and white, so childish in the night, her black hair framing it, released from it's braids. The sunshine yellow petals of the sunflowers were withering, dying as she stared at them, wanting for attention just as she felt she did.  
  
Quickly, she moved on, sliding up the steps and trying to avoid the ones that creaked. It was a long climb, and she felt empty, her shadow stretching tall on the wall behind her.  
  
Halfway up, she heard the door open and shut quietly. He had come home. Slowly, considering continuing her journey back to her room, she paused and stood silently there.  
  
He appeared at the bottom of the stairs before she could really make a decision, still wearing his long, black coat and heavy boots. His blond- brown hair fell in heavy waves to his broad shoulders, wet with the rain and dripping, as were his clothes, to form a small puddle of water around him. One look into his deep green eyes and she saw that he was still at war with himself, but regretful; his long, lean face was set grimly.  
  
With her hand on the banister, she began the descent back down the stairs and towards him, feeling numb and betrayed all the while. She felt his eyes on her, watching her intently as she came back down to him, and then felt his arms go around her when she was standing next to him again. The hug pressed her close to his thin, lanky body and the water that clung to his clothes soaked through her robe and nightgown until her skin felt cold and damp.  
  
He apologized. Quietly.  
  
She accepted. Reluctantly.  
  
And he walked up the stairs with her, holding her hand although she touched not his skin but his thick glove, and he took her to her bedroom and opened the door for her and told her goodnight and kissed her on the cheek. She said, "Don't leave me again, Yohji," even though she knew he would.  
  
And he smiled weakly and told her, "I love you, Aya-chan."  
  
Nothing ever changed between them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Get away from here, you filthy mongrel." Ran took a quick look around to see if anyone was watching, and then delivered a sharp kick to the dog's ribs.  
  
The medium-sized mutt, a long-haired, black and white animal, yelped sharply and then growled, baring its teeth. With its long, shaggy tail tucked between its hind legs, it stood over the bag of soil it had just ripped open and snarled viciously.  
  
"Ran! You kicked Jeig, didn't you?!" And just as usual, Aya came flying around the corner, crying out for her beloved pet to run to the safety of her arms. The young woman stooped, hugging the dog tightly around the neck, and then affectionately cooed, "Aww, poor boy - did my mean brother hurt you again?"  
  
The redheaded man rolled his amethyst eyes, glaring at the beast that he was constantly competing with for his sister's favor. Ever since the stray had wandered into the flower shop, she had been defending it against ever single crime it committed - including eating their new shipments of lilies.  
  
"Really, Ran," she scolded, looking up at him angrily, "he's just a dog. You can't hurt him every time he makes a mistake. You have to train him."  
  
"THEN TRAIN HIM!" he roared, turning and walking stiffly away.  
  
Aya was used to her brother's temper and only stuck her tongue out at his retreating back, which gave her enough time to witness him bump into Yohji. A very cross expression settled over the redhead's face as he asked, "When did YOU come back?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
And Ran walked on, because, lately, Yohji had been moved to the top of his to-kill list. They had once been comrades, maybe even something like friends, but that all changed when their assassination team was terminated and they moved on to lead normal lives - and when Yohji started dating Ran's little sister.  
  
Aya-chan was confused - that's what her brother believed. After all, she'd only just come out of a coma two years ago, and she knew nothing of Yohji and his inexcusable behavior - all the countless women had strung along, the relationships he got into with no real intention of ever being serious. Yohji didn't know what love was, and he certainly wasn't good enough for Aya.  
  
The bell jangled and Omi walked in then, the midday sun striking his honey- blonde hair sharply. Nineteen and still just as niave and nice as ever, he had not changed at all, which Ran was quite thankful for. He had all the problems he could handle already.  
  
"Guys," Omi announced, setting down his bag on the counter and then turning to fetch his apron, "there's some flowers outside that we need to move in here. The van just dropped them off."  
  
"Wait, we didn't order any flowers, did we?" Yohji looked a bit annoyed. He hated manual labor. "Ran, did you order flowers?" When the other man looked away disdainfully, obviously giving something of the cold shoulder, Yohji sighed and called out, "Ken, did you order any flowers?!"  
  
From the back of the store, a young man with thick, brown hair emerged, striding quickly out in his soccer uniform, tripping halfway, and then pausing to respond, "Uh, Ran did."  
  
Yohji ground his teeth. Yes, he could understand that Ran was protective of his sister, but no, he could not take being exiled from the group and not being informed of decisions anymore. After all, Aya wasn't as helpless or sweet or innocent as her brother made her out to be. She had a bit of a temper herself - she could be a little offish when she was angry and had a vengeful streak.  
  
Ken picked up his gym bag and soccer ball by the front door and smiled, waving goodbye to everyone and wishing them luck in opening up the shop. It was his day off, and he was getting his clumsy, athletic self out of there and to the park before the fan girls swarmed the place.  
  
When it did come time to open, the front room was crowded, as usual, and Ran was going through his usual business of screaming, "BUY SOMETHING OR GET OUT!" like a maniac while Yohji flirted shamelessly, in his true element, it seemed.  
  
As for Aya, she hated watching her boyfriend around other girls. He just couldn't keep his eyes off all the desperate women, but then, who could blame him? He was the center of attention, and they weren't leaving without having at least spoken to him. So, a bit irked, she headed resolutely out to help bring some of the flowers inside and be useful, Jeig trotting along at her heels.  
  
"You know, boy," she told the dog, stooping to pick up a crate of pansies, "the world is against me and Yohji. And lately, I'm beginning to see what Ran's been talking about. It's too bad I was in a coma - if I had been awake I could've judged to see if he acted like my brother said he did. Yeah, that coma sure was a stroke of bad luck."  
  
Jeig whined sympathetically.  
  
She smiled and straightened, holding the flowers close to her chest, and whirled on her heel, only to stumble back as she turned unexpectedly on a man who was standing directly in her path. At first, as she tripped backwards, all she saw was a sea of black - the cloth of his shirt, and then her gaze swung upwards and she glimpsed his face, which made her shudder and immediately catch her balance.  
  
He was a grim sort, looking to be about Ken's height, broad in the shoulders and narrow in the waist. His skin was so pale it seemed white, as was his hair - short, snow-colored hair that spiked up in bristly tufts - and covered with scars. Horrible, countless scars. An eye patch was over one of his golden orbs and left the other in view - she wished he would avert his gaze - and he wore all black. Black T-shirt, black pants, black boots.  
  
"Hello," he said softly, full lips barely moving.  
  
"H-hi," she stammered, beginning to slowly edge her way around him.  
  
"Aya-chan?" he asked, his voice lilting and quiet. Peaceful, but at the same time, a river of insanity seemed to be building up behind a poorly built dam of restraint.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Ye have a dog," he observed, eyes flicking down towards Jeig, who bared his teeth and growled in response. What was his accent? Irish?  
  
Aya nodded dumbly.  
  
The stranger smiled faintly. "Tell yer brother I'm back," he whispered, and turned to retreat down the sidewalk.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Omi cheerfully ladled out a helping of vegetable soup to Aya as she held her bowl out in offering. "We're going to start eating really healthy!" he chattered away, smiling and looking a bit too much like a homemaker in his red and white checkered apron.  
  
She smiled weakly and then sighed, taking her place at the table in between her brother and Yohji. Everyone was feeling a bit moody; she had never delivered the message that the strange man from the street had given her. The time just wasn't right.  
  
Halfway through the meal, Yohji and Ran had a fight over the pitcher of water that sat on the table between them, fumbled, and spilled it all, resulting in Yohji getting up and grabbing his coat and storming out. Ken didn't seem to notice, continuing to shovel food into his mouth, and Omi looked upset at the lack of peace while Ran settled back to angrily mop at the front of his wet shirt with a napkin.  
  
Tired of feeling in danger of collapsing beneath the tension, Aya retreated upstairs and to her room, slamming the door. It was dark and when she looked out her window she could see the sidewalk and road just in front of the shop, where the man had talked to her and told her to inform Ran that he was back.  
  
She'd wait till tomorrow.  
  
Now, standing in front of the full-length mirror, she undid her dark hair from the braids, letting it fall down to her shoulders. It had been longer, but when she had awoken from the coma she had it cut shorter for easier maintenance and a new look. However, that was not the only thing about her that had changed.  
  
"Chubby," she declared, poking herself in the stomach and scowling. Perhaps her taste for life had been a little too great - perhaps years of sleeping had made her forget just how treacherous candy can be. Whatever the case, she was about ten pounds overweight and very unhappy about it. No wonder Yohji was constantly flirting! In her current shape, she couldn't be near as attractive as those other girls.  
  
"That's it!" she cried, throwing herself into another one of her self- pitying moods as she flopped down onto her bed, bouncing the sleeping Jeig and rudely awakening the dog. "I'm going on a diet!"  
  
Jeig lifted his head to nuzzle her hand and lick at her palm.  
  
The door bell rang then. She needed something to distract her from her physical appearance, so she leapt up and jogged down the hall, but just as she got to the top of the stairs, she saw that Omi had made it to the door before her. A bit disappointed, she leaned against the banister and frowned, wondering if Ken had pulled another typical dinner time stunt and ordered pizza to counteract Omi's healthy meals.  
  
"If it's pepperoni, I want a slice," she called down, causing Omi to groan in distress.  
  
"It better not be piz - " Omi broke off abruptly as he swung open the door, and Aya saw him take a sudden step back, revealing a tall, narrow body leaning weakly against the frame. It remained upright for a few moments and then toppled forward, crumpling onto the ground at Omi's feet in a mess of tangled limbs and a black trench coat.  
  
Aya suddenly found she could not draw her next breath, her heart freezing in her chest and constricting painfully with fear.  
  
"Yohji!" Omi cried, quickly falling onto his knees and rolling the man onto his back, quickly opening his trench coat and barely brushing a hand across his side before suddenly finding his fingers painted in sticky, dark red blood.  
  
Ran and Ken had suddenly appeared from the next room, standing behind Omi in dread-filled silence while the boy barked out orders for Ken to get the medical kit. Once the soccer player had gone off to do his task, Ran crossed his arms angrily and demanded, "What happened?"  
  
Yohji, lying pale and motionless on the floor, rolled his head from side to side in slight movements, trying to awaken to his surroundings and answer the question. His usually perfect hair was sticky with a scarlet fluid and clinging to his flushed cheeks, jade eyes moist with tears. "It was Beserker," he rasped. "Farfarello. He...he's back..."  
  
Ran's jaw tightened, fists clenching at his sides. "Without warning," he whispered, eyes narrowing to slits. "I never saw it coming..."  
  
And from the top of the stairs, Aya swayed slightly and felt faint. She had known - she had been the warning, but she had never said anything, which brought her to a terrible realization:  
  
If Yohji died, it would be her fault.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review!!! 


End file.
